If You Give Me A Chance
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: AkiraxAgito. Difficile d'oublier un amour brisé; particulièrement lorsqu'on est persuadé qu'il ne nous a pas complètement oublié.
1. Prologue: Remember?

**Titre: **If You Give Me A Chance  
**Auteur:** cup CakE  
**Fandom:** Air Gear  
**Pairing:** Udou Akira x Wanijima Agito  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** _Air Gear_ ainsi que les personnages sont la propriété de Oh! Great.  
**Warning:**Shounen-ai. Si vous n'aimez pas, c'est pas mon problème. Vous avez été prévenus, alors s'il-vous-plaît, veuillez éviter les commentaires homophobes et immatures. Merci.  
**Note:** Je n'ai regardé que l'anime. Je suis donc parfaitement consciente que je ne connais pas complètement l'univers d'_Air Gear_, et je ne suis donc, par le fait même, aucunement consciente de ce qu'il se passe au-delà de l'épisode du saut à Kyoto. J'apprécierais donc que vous ne me faissiez aucun commentaires pouvant me révéler la suite. Merci. :3

**Chapitre:**

Prologue:_ Remember?_

_

* * *

_Fuck. 

Pourquoi faut-il que j'y repense? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça? Le cœur me serre, et j'ai l'impression de faire des efforts effroyables pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Quand même, faut le faire : c'est pas comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de spécial demain. Enfin, oui, demain, c'est un jour très important. Pas seulement parce que Kogarasumaru va s'en prendre à l'une des meilleures équipes du Japon; c'est surtout parce que c'est demain que je vais récupérer les Regalias qui me reviennent. Et non, je n'ai aucun regret à lui faire ça. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, l'imbécile. _Ah oui? Quand même, ne me fait pas croire que ça te laisse indifférent! Ce sera quand même la première fois que tu le verras depuis qu'il… _Non, j'en ai complètement rien à foutre. Et arrête avec ça. Je t'ai bien dit qu'il n'existait plus pour moi. En deux ans, il a eu amplement le temps de devenir un inconnu à mes yeux. Alors que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y a plus aucune différence. Alors, ta gueule.

Je détache enfin mon regard du soleil, tandis que l'autre tente toujours de me convaincre de mes sentiments. Tant bien que mal, j'essaie d'ignorer sa voix, mais difficile d'oublier celui qui ne peut malheureusement pas nous quitter. Mes Air Treck crissent contre la roche, et j'échappe un juron. Vivement que je retrouve mes Regalias. _Agito…_ L'œil fixé sur le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir, je fais preuve de plus de concentration qu'il ne m'est naturellement possible afin de ne pas entendre sa voix larmoyante d'imbécile heureux. Sauf qu'on ne se sauve pas aussi facilement d'un tel idiot. _Ce n'est tout de même pas pour rien que tu en veux à Ikki, pas vrai?_ De quoi tu parles?! C'est pas comme si j'avais toujours adoré ce crétin de corbeau! _Non mais, c'est encore pire depuis qu'il a gâché ton plan!_ Oh, oui bon. Et en admettant que c'est le cas, quel est le rapport? Qu'on se batte sur leur ou notre terrain, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le voir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est mes Regalias; le reste, je m'en fiche. _Mais ça t'as permis de le revoir. Si Kogarasumaru n'avait pas déposé leur emblème sur celui des Behemoth, Udou-kun ne serait pas venu à votre rencontre. _…Et après? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Et arrête de glousser comme ça! Y a rien de drôle! _Tu devrais apprendre à mieux te connaître, Agito. _Ah, parce qu'en plus, tu me connais comme le fond de ta poche, c'est ça? Fuck! _T'oublies pas qu'on a le même corps, non? Notre cœur est le même; c'est facile pour moi de savoir ce que tu ressens._ Balivernes! Si c'était vraiment le cas, si on avait réellement le même cœur, je serais moi aussi accroché aux basques de ce sale corbeau jour et nuit! Et à ce que je sache, c'est loin d'être le cas! Alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui, si ce n'est de lui arracher la tête. Maintenant, bonne nuit.

Mes doigts s'approchent de ma cache, la glissant sur mon œil droit, faisant revenir Akito à la surface. Je ne fuis pas: simplement, je sais très bien, au fond de moi, qu'il a raison. Et je n'ai plus vraiment la force de lui cacher plus longtemps. Demain, il en aura la confirmation. Même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin.  
-J'espère que ça ira, Agito…  
Une porte s'ouvre à l'étage, et sa tête se penche vers l'arrière, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passe en hauteur. Un sourire bête s'affiche sur ses lèvres, et je recommence à avoir honte de partager mon corps avec lui.  
-Ikki!  
Le corbeau se penche au-dessus de la rampe de sûreté, constate qui se trouve en bas, puis annonce qu'il vient ouvrir. Parce que, bien entendu, Akito est trop stupide pour être capable de sauter jusqu'au balcon. Enfin, il a quand même l'air trop heureux que son Ikki-chéri ait attendu qu'il revienne pour aller faire dodo. Fuck, on croirait presqu'à une scène de romance. _Toi aussi tu serais content si… _NON! Fuck, arrête!  
-Akito? Ça va?  
Il relève la tête si subitement que j'en ai mal au cœur.  
-O…oui, oui!  
-C'est Agito?  
Euh… pardon? Parce qu'en plus, il croit connaître mes problèmes? Cet idiot de corbeau… Je l'étriperais bien si ce n'était pas de l'autre crétin. D'ailleurs, c'est en baissant la tête, comme s'il était honteux, que ce dernier répond par l'affirmative. Mais tu peux pas fermer ta grande gueule?  
-Bah!  
Re-relevage de tête brusque, re-mal de cœur, re-sourire idiot. Et le corbeau, petit doigt fourré dans son oreille, qui aborde encore cette expression qui me donne envie de lui arracher toute les parcelles de sa peau.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi il s'en fait autant… Behemoth… On va les écraser comme d'la poussière, ces merdes!!  
Oh Seigneur… Et dire que c'est avec ça que je vais me présenter demain. La honte…

* * *

J'espère que ce petit apreçu vous a plu! Et n'oubliez-pas: les reviews sont un élément essentiel à la survie d'un auteur, et, par le fait même, de son histoire. :3 


	2. Chapitre 1: Don't Look Back

**Titre: **If You Give Me A Chance  
**Auteur:** cup CakE  
**Fandom:** Air Gear  
**Pairing:** Udou Akira x Wanijima Agito  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** _Air Gear_ ainsi que les personnages sont la propriété de Oh! Great.  
**Warning: **Shounen-ai. Si vous n'aimez pas, c'est pas mon problème. Vous avez été prévenus, alors s'il-vous-plaît, veuillez éviter les commentaires homophobes et immatures. Merci.  
**Note:** Je n'ai regardé que l'anime. Je suis donc parfaitement consciente que je ne connais pas complètement l'univers d'_Air Gear_, et je ne suis donc, par le fait même, aucunement consciente de ce qu'il se passe au-delà de l'épisode du saut à Kyoto. J'apprécierais donc que vous ne me faissiez aucun commentaires pouvant me révéler la suite. Merci. :3

**Chapitre:**

_Don't Look Back_

* * *

Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se retrouve ainsi, debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, à observer le soleil faire ses bonnes nuits. Chaque soirs, ou presque, c'était ici, sur ce rocher, que je l'attendais. J'arrivais quelques dizaines de minutes à l'avance, et je restais ainsi, debout, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le moteur de ses Air Treck s'activer derrière moi. Doucement, il venait alors chercher ma main, y entrelaçait ses doigts, et, parfois, ses lèvres attrapaient les miennes le temps d'un baiser. Puis, sans un mot, nous revenions à notre position initiale jusqu'à ce que la lune apparaisse dans le ciel. Alors, nous nous séparions pour nous retrouver quelque temps plus tard dans un tout autre contexte, où nos sentiments ne dépassaient pas le stade de l'amitié. 

Ce soir, la routine n'a pas fait défaut. Mais je sais que ce n'est plus pareil. D'ailleurs, cela fait bien trop longtemps que ce n'est plus pareil, bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la chance de sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau. Bien trop longtemps qu'il ne pense plus qu'à moi. Ce soir, sa main vient à nouveau se joindre à la mienne, mais je la sens froide, distante. Je ne cherche pas son regard; cependant, je sais que ce n'est pas son cas. Et même lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, posant un pied devant mes rollers, je ne bronche toujours pas. Mon regard s'obstine à rester figé sur le soleil qui se meurt. Sa main vient se poser contre ma joue et c'est là que je me décide à lui faire face. La prunelle de mon œil plongé dans les siens, je me montre aussi froid que ce que je me serais attendu de sa part. Cependant, ce n'est rien de cela que j'aperçois au fond de ses yeux. "_Pardon_." C'est tout ce qu'ils me demandent. Aurait-il prit conscience de ses agissements? J'ose y croire, mais n'en démontre rien. Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Enfin, il me fait complètement face, et son regard quitte le miens pour se fixer ailleurs sur mon visage. Je le sens qui s'approche; pendant un moment, nos lèvres se frôlent, se cherchent, hésitent. Puis je m'abandonne complètement à lui. Mon cœur défonce ma poitrine, et durant un instant, je crois l'avoir retrouvé: cependant, je me rends bien vite compte que ce n'est plus comme avant. Ses lèvres s'excusent, ses baisers crient au désespoir. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose, j'ignore quoi, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est lui: et s'il ne me reste plus que quelques minutes, je me donnerai tout entier. Dans l'ignorance des faits.

Un courant vient m'arracher un frisson lorsqu'il s'éloigne. Mon regard s'apprête à le supplier de rester, mais n'en trouve pas l'utilité. Une main se glisse jusqu'à la mienne, l'autre vient se nicher sur ma hanche; ensemble, elles m'obligent à m'approcher de son corps. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais tenu aussi près de lui. Je lève la tête pour chercher une réponse à mon pourquoi, mais son visage reste tourné vers l'horizon et fuit le miens.  
-Je ne volerai plus.  
Malgré que je ne comprenne pas exactement le sens de ses paroles, je sens comme un couteau s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine. Il ne me regarde toujours pas, mais j'espère tout de même croiser son regard.  
-Tu… arrêtes l'Air Treck?  
Je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Lorsqu'il repose son regard sur moi, je comprends où il voulait en venir. Mon cœur manque quelques bonds, alors que je sens le couteau se retourner maintes et maintes fois dans ma poitrine. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Je cherche parmi ceux-ci une réponse, une explication quelconque, mais n'y vois rien. Je sens mes yeux s'embrumer et pour lui cacher, ma main vient embrasser violemment sa joue gauche.  
-Mais dit quelque chose! Fuck!  
Du bout des doigts, il vient calmer sa joue endolorie, et son regard plonge à nouveau dans le miens. Encore, je vois qu'il ne sait pas quoi me dire. Et avec étonnement, je sens ma rage se calmer, faisait place à l'incompréhension totale.  
-Alors, c'est tout? Même pas une excuse?  
Il baisse les yeux, regarde le sol. Et c'est là que le couteau s'arrache de ma poitrine, emportant mon cœur avec lui. Tant de choses et rien ne me passent par la tête, tant je reste incrédule devant un tel spectacle. Comment peut-il…? De manière aussi lâche!  
-Donc. Adieu, Akira.  
Je tente de rester de marbre, mais ça m'est totalement impossible. J'entends ma voix galoper à toute allure, et décide de faire volte-face avant de succomber aux larmes. Le moteur de mes rollers se mettent en marche et d'un saut, je quitte la pierre sur laquelle nous étions. J'ai peine à entendre ses dernières paroles:  
-Adieu, Agito…  
Mais j'ai déjà trop le cœur en morceau pour vouloir l'entendre. Ainsi, je décide d'échanger ma place avec Akito avant que ça ne devienne trop insupportable. Tout les deux restons parfaitement en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur la route. Il emprunte alors une petite ruelle, et ce n'est qu'au bout de celle-ci qu'il me redonne la place.  
-Tu peux pleurer, maintenant. Ici, personne ne te verra.  
Alors, je me donne le droit de me montrer faible.

---

-Ren!  
Mon cœur se serre lorsque je l'entends crier son nom, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Depuis quelques temps, je ne ressens plus rien du tout. Mon âme s'est envolée le jour où j'ai compris qu'il ne crierait plus mon nom de cette manière. Alors je n'ai aucune misère à n'avoir aucune réaction lorsqu'il saute à ses côtés.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?  
Je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il s'inquiète. Je ne serais même pas étonné de savoir qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ma présence. Et à voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle fait mention de mon nom, je crois avoir pigé dans le mille.  
-Akira. T'a-t-elle séduite au point de te brouiller la cervelle?  
Surtout, ne rien laisser paraître. Se montrer faible équivaudrait à les déclarer gagnants.  
-Elle ne fait que t'utiliser. Pourquoi ne peux-tu voir ça?  
Sur cette phrase, je sens ma voix perdre de son assurance le temps d'une parole. Heureusement, j'ai le temps qu'elle s'explique pour me reprendre de mes émotions. Même si de l'entendre tout avouer me donne envie de l'étriper, autant que d'espérer qu'il comprenne.  
-Je suis désolée. Je me suis seulement rapprochée de toi afin de trouver les faiblesses d'Agito. Je m'excuse pour cela.  
Dans son regard, je vois qu'il réalise. Qu'il saisit l'erreur qu'il a commise en la choisissant. La honte d'avoir été si stupide. De le voir comme ça me rend presque jouissif.  
-Donc, c'est comme ça. Tu réalises ta propre stupidité maintenant?  
Je ne peux m'en empêcher. À lui aussi, il faut que je lui enlève tout. Ses espoirs, ses rêves, son âme, son cœur. Complètement tout. Je dois tout lui arracher, le détruire complètement pour qu'il comprenne la souffrance qu'il m'a fait subir, qu'on ne joue pas avec moi. Qu'il n'ait plus envie de recommencer, qu'il me supplie de le…  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de voler…  
Fuck! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi c'est elle qui se retrouve dans ses bras? Pourquoi n'est-il pas contre moi, à me supplier de lui pardonner son idiotie? C'est à mon oreille qu'il devrait murmurer, ça devrait être moi, cette personne à qui il promet de ne jamais la quitter. Alors pourquoi décide-t-il de s'enfermer dans une cage avec elle, au lieu de continuer à voler avec moi?  
-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Est-ce que c'est vraiment une chose comme ça que tu veux?  
Au fur et à mesure que je parle, je perds à nouveau mon sang froid. Et lorsque je crie son nom, je ne me retiens plus: d'ailleurs, l'idée de le faire ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. Et alors, il se tourne vers moi, et je ne décèle plus aucune trace de sentiments envers ma personne. Ses yeux sont froids, et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant lui pour la première fois. Les dernières paroles qu'il m'adresse déchirent le peu d'âme qu'il me restait, et devant une telle confrontation, je peine à rester debout. Mais je ne dois en aucun cas succomber. Je ravale donc mes larmes et accepte le défi comme si c'en était un autre. Je dois lui prouver qu'il a tort. Complètement tort.

* * *

Ah, quand même. Qui ne la déteste pas, baka-Ren-pute? x3  
Tentative de vous donner les larmes aux yeux...? Je dirais pas, mais si jamais ça vous a quand même fait un petit quelque chose dans votre coeur de voir Agito-kun aussi brisé... j'aimerais bien que vous m'en faissiez part ! x3 Et même si c'est pas le cas... !  
Enfin, sinon, un merci à Mary-chan et Himi-san pour les reviews :3 Ça fait de la joie mauve dans mon coeur! 


End file.
